With the development of web technologies, web applications for target object transfer are becoming more and more popular among users. The target object transfer refers to that a target object provider releases target object information on the web in advance, and after a user triggers an operation of transferring a target object, an exchange resource is transferred from a first resource account associated with the user to a second resource account associated with the target object provider, and in this way, the user acquires the target object that needs to be transferred.
If the target object provider needs to release target object information to an application repository such as the Apple application repository, because it is stipulated in the application repository that a resource transfer server provided by the application repository should be used in a transfer process of a target object released in the application repository, the target object provider needs to develop a client and a resource platform server, so as to implement transfer of the target object. Specifically, the client developed by the target object provider displays target object information, and sends a target object transfer request to the resource platform server when receiving a user-triggered transfer operation of transferring the target object; the resource platform server generates a target object transfer instruction according to the target object transfer request, and sends the target object transfer instruction to the client; the client sends the target object transfer instruction to the resource transfer server, so that the resource transfer server is triggered, according to the target object transfer instruction, to transfer the target object.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art at least has the following defects:
To transfer a target object by using a resource transfer server, each target object provider needs to develop a suite of client and resource platform server; clients and resource platform servers developed by some target object providers are insecure due to limited development capabilities of the target object providers, and may cause leakage of private information such as resource accounts of users.